Different Houses
by Delilah Johnson
Summary: Hermione secretly always had feelings for Draco Malfoy. He has feelings for her too, but he is also afraid to admit it. They finally get together, but Hermione is scared because they are in different houses. Ginny is her supporter. Apologies if messed up!
1. Chapter 1

"Watch it, Malfoy," Hermione Granger hissed, as one of her many books fell out of her arms when Draco Malfoy bumped into her.

"Why? You would've dropped them without me ever laying a finger on you anyway," he smirked.

Hermione Granger was in her 7th year in Hogwarts. Her parents had taken a trip to Hawaii and they almost never remembered to write to her. The only person Hermione could really talk to, about everything, was Ginny Weasley; Hermione's other best friend's little sister. Hermione had been Ron and Harry's best friend since 1st year. They were almost as close to her as Ginny was, except for the fact that they were boys. Hermione and Draco Malfoy had been enemies since 1st year as well. He had always called her "Mudblood" around her friends. This made Hermiome furious and had led to her punching Malfoy in the face in 3rd year.

"Do me a favor and get out of my life," Hermione scoffed, leaning down to pick up her book. She was about to grab it when Draco stepped on it.

Hermione looked up, her face contorted of anger and embarrassment.

"If you don't mind, Malfoy, get off of my book and be on your way."

Draco smirked his usual smirk, but then looked at Hermiome. Her brown eyes were glowing and her hair was unusually straight. Her lips were pursed together tightly; she did not look happy. He then looked at her lips. They were pink and soft and beautiful. They were perfect for kissing.

Wait. Draco thought. Pink and soft and PERFECT?

"Draco! Er, Malfoy! For the fiftieth time, GET OFF MY BOOK!" Hermione literally screamed.

Draco looked at Hermione. He smirked.

"And what if I don't, Granger?" he smiled wickedly, his eyes flashing. "What are you going to do? Call your boyfriend Ronny to come and yell at me?"

Hermione looked angry at first, but then blushed. She looked up at Draco and then looked back down.

"He's not my boyfriend, Malfoy."

"Then he's your slave?"

"My WHAT?"

"Oh you know, the slave that does everything for you, and lives to serve you."

Hermione thought for a moment.

"He does that, but he's most definitely _not_ my slave," she muttered, pushing Draco's foot back and picking up her book.

Draco stepped in front of her and looked her in the face. He studied her for a moment before turning and leaving.

Hermione looked shocked, as she ran after him.

"Malfoy! What are you doing?" she said, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him to face her.

Draco's skin tingled when Hermione's fingers lingered on his shoulder. She then realized what she was doing and then blushed and took her hand away.

"It's called 'walking', Granger, and I'm surprised that you haven't heard of it," he snickered.

Hermione mentally laughed. What a lame answer.

"No, I was talking about checking me out in the hallway, not calling me 'Mudblood' and then walking away," she said, slightly blushing.

Draco laughed bitterly.

"Me? Checking YOU out? A Mudblood? Don't be stupid, Hermione, Slytherins have MUCH better taste than Gryffindors."

Hermione was about to yell when she realized that he called her by her first name. She decided to tease him.

"Malfoy, you obviously have a thing for me. First you check me out, then you walk away, and now you're calling me Hermione?" she smirked, hoping that she copied Draco's smirk.

He opened his mouth and then closed it. What was the point, arguing with a Mudblood?

"Don't you have a class to be in? A book to read?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

Hermione giggled. She then blushed and forced herself to frown.

"You're not denying that you like me," she whispered, leaning closer to Draco, her breath making his neck tickle.

"W-Well Granger, I don't see the point in arguing with a Mudblood," he said coldly. Yikes. He didn't mean to sound so harsh. Was Hermione offended? Wait. Why would he care?

She looked heartbroken. That word stung. She looked up at him, punched him in the shoulder and walked away.

Draco stood there, trying to remember what just happened. He, Draco Malfoy, was checking Hermione Granger out. Hermione had punched him in the SHOULDER instead of the face. What was going on?

He shook his head and cleared his thoughts. I hate Hermione, he said to himself; she's a bloody little Mudblood that I don't need to waste my time with.

But when Pansy Parkinson ran up to him and started flirting with him, he didn't flirt back. It seemed... Wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

"He was checking you out?" Ginny squealed, shaking Hermione's shoulders. "Do you know what this means?"

Hermione smirked as she thought about it. Yes, Draco Malfoy was checking her out, and yes, she had enjoyed it, even though it was a mere few seconds. Just the feeling of Draco touching her gave Hermione the giggles.

"That I should never talk to him again?" Hermione said, not even caring about the question.

Ginny shrieked. Why would she do that?

"No, it means that he likes you! Draco Malfoy likes you!"

Hermione shivered at the thought. Since when?

"And your point is...?"

Ginny grunted in frustration. Why was Hermione so stubborn?

"That he's going to ask you out!"

Hermione started to choke. She suddenly lost the feeling of her EVER liking Draco. Sure he was cute, but he didn't have a personality, and if he did, it was sour and bitter.

"Woah Hermione, you okay?" Ginny asked, rubbing Hermione on the back.

"I'm fine," she murmured. "Just fine."

Ginny continued to talk about her and Draco, and when she got bored of discussing them, she changed the subject to Harry. Hermione only listened with one ear. She was thinking too much about Draco, and she needed to quit. Hermione then looked at the clock.

"Oh Gin, it's time for Potions. With Slytherin," she added. "I have to go. See you later!"

"Okay! And don't forget to flirt!"


	3. Chapter 3

In potions, Hermione was paired up with Ron. He was an okay potion student, but he tended to get distracted and change the formula on accident.

"Ronald, I said 4 teaspoons of Rainbow dust," Hermione said, annoyed. "You only put 3."

Ron laughed.

"Oh, Hermione! One little mistake won't do anything-"

Suddenly there was a boom and the potion had knocked them both to the ground. Ron fell and cracked his leg while Hermione fell and hit her head. The potion was still boiling when Snape came over. He swore and looked at the mess.

Draco immediately had gotten up and gone over to help Hermione. She was in dire need of medical attention.

"Snape, let me take Granger here to the hospital wing," Draco said, bending down to look at her.

Hermione groaned and felt her head.

"I told you to add one more teaspoon..." Hermione said, and then passed out.

"It's okay Hermione," Draco whispered, brushing her cheek delicately.

In her unconsciousness, Hermione smiled.

Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Hermione woke to thinking Ron was at her side. She looked around and realized that they were in the hospital wing.

"You idiot, I said 4 teaspoons-"

She looked over to see that Ron was actually Draco.

"Malfoy! What are YOU doing here?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco seemed to turn pink for a second.

"Um, you see, I was-"

"Ah, Draco! Hermione's savior! You do know, that if you hadnt rushed her here, she would've been dead? Yes, quite frankly, the potion that Hermione had fallen into was toxic and it could have devoured Hermione's whole head before she got here," Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Be very grateful that Draco was here to save you."

Hermiome blushed and Draco turned away.

"I was only helping," he said, making Hermione giggle.

Madam Pomprey saw this and then smiled.

"Ah, I see two lovebirds here. Are you dating?" she asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Draco answered for her.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone. I know how fast gossip travels here in Hogwarts," he said, reaching for Hermione's hand and holding it.

Madam Pomfrey giggled and then left the room, leaving the two alone. Draco immediatly let go of Hermione's hand, as if her hand was burning. They didn't talk for some time until Hermione finally did speak.

"Why did you say that?" she whispered.

Draco turned away.

"So she would go away," he murmured.

Hermione smiled.

"Thats not the only reason," Hermione said, reaching for Draco's shoulder.

Draco pulled away. He looked at her, did a half smile, and then turned to leave.

"Draco, wait!"

He turned and waited.

"Thank-you... For saving me..."

"Whatever, Granger," Draco said, blushing and leaving.

Hermione smiled and fell asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermione, wake up."

Hermione rolled over and yawned. She scratched the grit out of her eyes and then opened her eyes.

"Draco?"

She heard a snicker and then a grunt.

"Why on earth would Malfoy, of all people, be here?"

Hermione studied the face. It was Harry Potter.

"Harry!" Hermione smiled weakly. "Why are you here?"

Harry smiled, but then forced himself to frown.

"Why else would I be here? You're hurt very badly," he touched her cheek softly.

Hermione did not blush, like she usually did to Harry's touch. In fact, at the moment she want nothing to do with Harry Potter.

"But no changing the subject," Harry said sternly. "Why did you think I was Malfoy?"

Hermione tried to think. Then she thought of a story.

"Well, yesterday, Dra-er, Malfoy was in here, for Pansy Parkinson," Hermione said, gesturing to Pansy in a different bed.

Hermione took a note in her head. She had no idea why Pansy was here, but she looked unconscious.

"And Madam Pomfrey told him that I needed some ice and some food."

Harry laughed.

"Malfoy was your SERVENT? Oh god."

Hermione glared before continuing.

"Well, no... He was forced to, but then he came back with an ice pack and a sandwich. He sort of cared for me, throughout the day, instead of Pansy. Probably just to get away from her, and I don't blame him. But he was forced to, I'm sure, and he hates me for it."

Harry looked around and glanced at Pansy. What a disgusting little tramp, he thought.

"Oh."

Hermione glanced around nervously. Hopefully Harry truly believed the story. She made a mental note for her to find out why Pansy was really here.

Harry glanced at the clock.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I best be going. Ron is waiting for me at lunch. See you later," he kissed her on the cheek and left.

Hermione blushed. She automatically thought of Draco.

"Draco," she whispered. His name made Hermione have butterflies.

She slowly drifted into sleep, her whole body feeling funny.


	5. Chapter 5

"But I don't understand," Draco said, frusterated. "She's just so... Beautfiul!"

Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend, nodded awkwardly. (in this story, Blaise is a boy. Remember that. He's not gay. You'll see later on)

"Ay, she's much prettier than any of her Gryffindor friends."

Draco continued to ponder.

"Its not a big surprise, Draco," Blaise said, patting his friend's back. "You've liked her ever since 1st year."

Draco looked up. He frowned and looked away, but not before Blaise saw him blush.

"Have not. I've hated her since 1st year, not liked."

"Whatever you say mate," Blaise said, pouring a glass of whiskey into a cup. He leaned back and took a sip.

"Blaise... We're not allowed to drink after 7:00..."

Blaise laughed. He took another sip and gestured towards the bottle.

"Since when are YOU a goody two shoes?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer, but then shut it. He rolled his eyes. Blaise poured a bit more in his glass, then turned to Draco.

"Go ahead, have some fun. It can't hurt."

Draco looked at Blaise. He was already looking tipsy; his hair was messed up and his eyes were watery. They seemed distant. He slowly got up and staggered towards the door.

"I'll be snogging," he said, slamming the door.

Draco eyed the drink that was on the table. Blaise had left a glass for him.

"No... I can't. If I get in trouble Pansy will be furious. But... It can't hurt..."

Draco reached for the drink and poured himself a glass. He drank it slowly. Then reached for more.


	6. Chapter 6

When Hermione was dismissed, she ran out as fast as she could. Her head was sore and all she wanted to do was talk to Ron and Harry. It was 8:12 pm when Hermione passed Nearly Headless Nick.

"Hermione! How are you?" he hollered.

"I'm good, thank you!" Hermione said, rounding the corner.

Hermione then started to slow down. It would take Hermione at least 15 more minutes to get to the great hall. Hermione sighed.

She started to think about Draco when she rounded another corner. She smacked into someone, and a drink fell to the floor and shattered. Hermione gasped and slowly looked up.

"Malfoy? What are YOU doing here?" Hermione said, stepping away from the glass.

Draco laughed.

"As if I'm not allowed to walk in the hallways?"

Hermione glared at him. she tried to move around the mess, but the glass made a large cracking noise when she stepped on it.

"So what's up?" Draco asked, holding onto the wall for balance.

Hermione laughed rudely.

"Thats all you have to say for yourself?"

"Yeah."

"You're pathetic, Malfoy."

"Thank you."

Hermione studied him suspisciously.

"Malfoy..."

"Hi!"

"What were you drinking..."

"Oh, just a little firewhiskey," Draco said, coughed.

"Firewhiskey!"

Hermione could not believe her ears. Malfoy was DRINKING an hour and thirty minutes after the drinking time. What was his problem?

"You're DRUNK!"

"So?"

Hermione heard voices. She soon recognized one of them to be Snape. She quickly hopped over the glass, grabbed Draco's wrist and ran down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked, smiling.

Hermione grunted.

"Candyland, now shut up."

She saw a closet door and ran towards it. The voices were getting louder. She heard the word 'firewhiskey' and she knew that Draco was in big trouble if they found them. She tried the door knob but it wouldn't open.

"Draco, give me your wand," Hermione demanded.

Draco looked at her and pulled his wand out. He held it to his chest and shook his head.

"No, this is my wand. Get your own."

Hermione slapped him and Draco winced. He thrust his wand out to her, and then looked down. Hermione smiled for a moment; he looked like a 5 year old that was grounded.

She said a spell and the door opened. Hermione grabbed Draco and pulled him in. She closed the door and then said a charm.

Hermione let out a sigh. She then leaned back. Instead of her back touching the wall, it was touching Draco's shoulder.

"Get off me, Granger!" Draco said, gently pushing Hermione off.

She blushed.

"-and they WILL be expelled," Snape said quietly, his voice slightly muffled.

Hermione guessed that Snape was with Proffessor MgGonagal. They were still where Draco's drink had fallen. But they were getting closer.

"It's been an exciting day," Draco said, his voice very loud. "So many surprises."

Hermione looked at him. Shut up!

"Blaise told me all about this one potion that could turn your hair differnt colors-"

Hermione put a hand to Draco's mouth. He glared at her then smacked her hand off.

"I found that I have taken a liking to bunnies-"

Hermione giggled, but then put her hand on Draco's mouth again. He spat on it and Hermione pulled her hand away. EW!

"My word, did you hear that?" Proffessor Mgonagol said.

"Yesssssss... It seemed to be coming over there..."

Hermione wiped her hand off. She scooted away from Draco, hopeful that he would stop talking. No such luck.

"Did you know, that dolphins are the only animal that have sex for pleasure-"

"Did you hear that? Severus, this time I think it was comig from over there!"

Hermione thought fast.

"Hey did you know-"

Hermione jumped on Draco's lap and pushed her lips to his. At first, it was just a peck. Draco stared wide eyed at the brunette that had hated him for what seemed like forever.

"Granger-"

She kissed him again, this time not letting him breathe. He suddenly started to enjoy it, the shock leaving his face. They both stopped for air, but then continued to make out. Not long after, Draco's tongue pushed through Hermione's lips. They started to explore each other's mouths, when the door started to open.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why I'd never!"

Hermione and Draco looked up at Professor McGonagall. Her wand was at her side, and Snape was nowhere to be found.

"Professor, this is not what it looks like-"

"Ms. Granger, when did you start dating Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione noticed that her arms were still draped over Draco's shoulders. She let go reluctantly, and then got out of his lap.

"Professor, we aren't-"

"Nonsense! You're obviously a couple, and a cute one at that!"

Hermione blushed and Draco tried not to smirk.

"Listen, we didn't mean-"

"Did you see anyone drinking alcohol, by any chance?"

Hermione glanced at Draco, who was still drunk.

"Oh, that would be m-"

Hermione planted a kiss to Draco's lips, before he ratted himself out.

"You two are adorable. Do not worry, I was in love before also, and I won't tell a soul!" Professor McGonagall smiled.

Draco smiled and Hermione blushed like crazy.

"Well, I best be off. Please tell me if you see anyone that seem to be a tad bit tipsy," Professor McGonagall said, before closing the door and leaving.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She looked over at Draco, who had fallen asleep. Hermione smiled and then got up, brushed herself off and opened the door. She then closed it and walked (more like floated) to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny Weasley had heard everything, as she watched Professor McGonagall leave. She held her excitement though, because Blaise Zabini had crept up behind her and scared her.

"What the bloody- oh! Blaise... What're you doing?" she asked.

Blaise laughed awkwardly. He put his hands on Ginny's shoulders.

"I, um, need help," he said groggily.

Ginny smiled. Blaise Zabini? Asking me- ME- for help?

"I'd be happy to help! With what, exactly?"

"Oh, well, you see... I'm drunk."

Ginny inhaled sharply. She looked him up and down. He was indeed.

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"Oh."

Ginny smiled, and then pulled out her wand.

"Drunkanius reverses," she whispered.

Blaise's eyes popped open and he smiled.

"Thank you, Ginny. I don't know the spell and you know, I was drunk and all-"

"Anytime," she said, lacing her fingers on his shoulders.

They stood there, gazing at each other's eyes for some time. Then Blaise spoke.

"So... What're you doing out here at night?" he asked shyly.

Ginny shrugged.

"Hermione wasn't in bed, so I went looking for her. Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

Blaise nodded.

"Of course! I'm not like other Slytherins. I never lie nor break promises."

Ginny relaxed.

"I just saw Professor M catching Hermione and Draco snogging," she whispered.

Blaise wasn't surprised. Not one bit.

"Wow. Never knew Draco fancied her THAT much."

Ginny gasped.

"Malfoy fancies Hermione?" she asked.

Blaise nodded.

"He always has, though. He just won't admit it."

Ginny thought for a moment.

"I've noticed that Hermione might fancy him too. Although she just won't let herself fall in love. She's just afraid of being hurt."

Blaise nodded again, knowingly.

"Well, Ginny, we have to work together then, to get those two falling for each other."

"I think they already are," she smiled, thinking of her friend. "They definitely are."

Blaise looked at her skeptically.

"It doesn't hurt to give them a little push though, ay?" he smiled.

Ginny giggled.

"You're right. And I think I know how."


	9. Chapter 9

"Now, before we begin, please pullout your potions book, page-"

Draco stumbled inside the room, his hair tousled and his robes inside out. He hurriedly ran over to his seat, which was directly across from Hermione.

"Sorry I'm late, professor," Draco murmured.

Snape glared at him, but accepted his apology and moved on.

"652. You are probably wondering why you are sitting in a different position, seat wise. We are going to be testing potions with your partner, the person sitting directly across from you. That would mean Potter and Pansy, Ronald and Lavender and Hermione and Dracoooooo..."

Everyone pulled out his or her books, but Draco. He nervously glanced around, hoping to find an extra. He didn't.

"Professor?"

"Yes Malfoy..."

"I don't have mine with me. Do you have a copy-"

"Granger! Have Draco share your book with you. Now."

Draco nervously stood up and pulled his chair next to Hermione. She glared at him and scooted over.

A few people smiled and Harry and Ron couldn't help but let out a snort. Snape turned around with his wand pointed towards them.

"Since you two seem to enjoy their unfortunatness, you may suffer with them. Parkinson, move to Potter's desk. No, without the chair. You will share. Lavender Brown, you do the same. You will be sharing these seats for the next month. You may begin."

After Harry and Ron scooted over, embarrassed to the point of dying, and the girls sat down, everyone lost interest in them and began their assignment.

Draco watched Hermione get up and gather some ingredients from the counter. She then sat back down and pulled the book on her side.

"Ms. Granger, You must let Mr. Malfoy here see too, or you will have detention for the next week."

Hermione pushed the book towards Draco and did not say a word. She reached for a bowl and then set it in front of herself. Draco stared at her until she looked up.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Stop looking at me!" she said, looking away.

Draco smirked. She was kind of cute when she got mad at him.

"I can't, there's something on your face."

Hermione's eyes widened and her hands flew to her face. She then glared at him. Some trick.

"Idiot," she muttered, before continuing her potion.

Draco reached for her cheek and he turned her head towards him.

"Why are you in a prissy mood, Granger?" he asked innocently.

Hermione smacked Draco's hand and ignored him. He reached for her again, but she cut him short.

"What do you WANT? Yes, I know what I did yesterday, and it was only so you wouldn't get in trouble-"

"Wait, what did you do? Why was I in trouble?" Draco said, looking confused.

Hermione snickered.

"Like you don't remember. Don't pretend, Malfoy. I'm not that stupid."

"Hermione, what Are you talking about?"

She looked him in the eye and searched him. She almost smiled. He didn't remember!

"Oh, nothing. Sorry."

Draco was now very confused. What was she talking about? He continued to watch her, and then she scolded him again.

"You're not supposed to look! We're supposed to make potions for our partners and then have them test them out! See, watch Ron."

Hermione pointed to her friend. Lavender had given him a potion and Ron was now looking at it skeptically. He drank it and nearly threw it back up. He then transformed into a frog. Lavender squealed and picked him up. She kissed him, expecting Ron to turn back. He didn't.

"Um... Professor? Is this…? Supposed to happen?" Lavender asked, her face red.

Snape walked over and eyed the frog.

"Why do you have this... This revolting thing in here? We are supposed to be doing potions-"

"Excuse me? I am NOT a thing! I have a name!" Ron shouted from Lavender's hands.

Snape's eyes bulged out of his eyes.

"Ten points, Weasley, for being a very unattractive frog. Ms. Brown, you are not his true love, therefore it did not work. Allow me to make a potion that will undo this action," he said, rushing away.

Hermione and Draco couldn't help but laugh out loud. Hermione's face turned red, but they continued laughing. Eventually it died down and everyone was staring at them. Harry was glaring at Draco and Pansy was glaring at Hermione.

"Tough crowed," Draco whispered, making Hermione giggle even more.

She realized that she was flirting and she immediately stopped. She smiled awkwardly, and then continued making her potion.

"So," Draco said, trying to get back to what they were doing. "Promise that won't happen to me."

Hermione smiled. She blushed, and then poured her potion in the garbage hole in the desk.

"Whoa- Granger!" Draco smirked. "You were going to turn me into a frog?"

"Well, no! Er... Yes," she said, trying to hide her grin. "But I wasn't going to kiss you."

Hermione got out of her chair and headed towards the ingredient counter. Draco admired Hermione. The fact that she remembered at least 300 potions amazed him.

Draco seized the opportunity to open the book. It landed on a perfect potion.

He smiled and then closed it. This was going to be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione made her way back to the table, smiling. The ingredients that she had chosen included lizard eyes, dragon dandruff, magical sand, vampire blood and a lot of other things that will not be mentioned. Hermione's spell was a voice changer; Hermione would drink the potion and then get Draco to drink its twin, but she would add a small amount of unicorn hair in it (yes, it was actually needed). Hermione could just imagine Draco's surprise when he started talking with her voice.

Draco smiled as he looked in the book. He found the perfect potion. The effect would be Hermione changing appearance, to look like him, but still female.

A blonde haired, blue-eyed Mud blood, Draco thought. Perfect.

When Hermione got back, they both got to work. Draco stole a few glances at her while he worked. When they were both finished, they left their potions to sit. Ginny exchanged glances with Blaise and they both walked over to their potions.

"Quickly now, they'll be coming back-hurry!" Ginny said, reaching for the mess-up dust (which was designed by Fred and George).

"I'm finished-"

"We're finished," Hermione said, glaring at Draco.

"Erm... So can we go now?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

Hermione laughed.

"We still have a half hour until class ends," she smirked.

"Quite correct, Ms. Granger. Now Draco, you two must drink the potions."

Hermione turned around and walked off. Draco soon followed.

"If this kills me, I'll come back and haunt you. Forever," Draco smirked.

Hermione snickered.

"Oh please. Don't be such a child. I'm not THAT mean," she said, picking up her potion. "Well? Drink it up!"

Draco stared in dismay at the vial she was offering him.

"What? No! I demand YOU drink MINE first!"

"Last time I checked, I don't take ORDERS from you!"

"Drink mine, now!"

"No, ladies FIRST!"

"Which means YOU drink first!"

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Blaise said, smiling. Ginny was at his side. "You're scaring me."

Draco laughed coldly.

"Blaise, stay out of this."

"He has a right to state an opinion. Er... Statement," Ginny giggles.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Alright Granger, have it your way. I'll drink your potion. IF it doesn't kill me."

Hermione rolled her eyes as well.

"Thank you. Now just drink this, and I'll drink that," she said, handing him her vial.

Draco pushed the vial to his mouth and gulped it down. He gagged, as did Hermione.

"What DID you put in there?" he sputtered, coughing.

"I put in what was necessary," Hermione said.

Draco went on about how could it tasted, when he finally saw Hermione's face.

"... What gives, Granger?" he said, biting his lip. "Did I say something?"

Hermione looked up, surprised. Did Draco Malfoy just ask if he did something wrong?

"No. Never mind. Let's just get this over with."

I cannot believe that my potion didn't work, Hermione thought.

Draco handed her his vial. He gulped his down, and then watched as Hermione struggled with hers.

"Merlin..."

"Isn't it great?"

"It's HORRIBLE! What did you put in it?"

Draco smirked.

"Oh, just the usual. Dragon dung... Mermaid scales... Cat piss..."

"WHAT-"

"Hermione, calm down," Ginny said, putting her hand on her shoulder.

Draco watched, waiting for Hermione's appearance to change. It didn't.

"Aw, it didn't work! I was looking forward to this..." Draco said sadly.

Hermione giggled.

"Well, no harm done! Professor, we're done," she called.

Snape eyed her. He noticed that nothing had happened.

"Trying to sneak out of class early, are we?" Snape spat. "You did not drink your potions."

Hermione's mouth hung open. WHAT?

"Sir! We did! But-"

"Twenty points off Gryffindor, for lying. Ten points off of Slytherin for helping."

Draco glared at the teacher.

"Why twenty? Why not fifty-"

"Another ten from Slytherin."

"Sir!"

"Ten. Points. From. Slytherin."

Draco turned on his heel and walked out of the classroom. Hermione dashed after him.

"Draco! Draco, stop-"

"Go away, Mud blood! I don't need you interfering with my grades! I don't need you interfering with my LIFE!" he yelled, spinning back and shaking her shoulders.

Dammit! She hates me now...

Hermione stared at him, her eyes starting to water.

"Hermione-"

"Don't call me Hermione!" she screamed, snaking out of his grasp.

"Hermione I didn't mean-"

"You KNOW you meant what you said! I don't need this! I try to be nice and then I always get trampled for it! Well I'm done! LET GO OF ME!"

Hermione turned and ran. She ran out the door, leaving Draco standing there, his eyes slightly wet.

She's right, he thought. I'm a horrible person.

"Granger! Wait!"

He ran out after her.


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny turned to Blaise, her expression hard to read.

"What just happened?" she whispered.

Blaise shrugged his shoulders.

"Draco is such a drama queen."

Ginny giggled.

"But what happened to the potions? Why didn't they do anything?"

"Don't ask me, Ginny. Your brothers created the powder, not mine!" Blaise smiled.

Ginny laughed.

"Right. Well, I guess we have to try something else. Any ideas?"

Blaise bit his lip.

"I think I have one..."


	12. Chapter 12

"Granger!"

Draco ran as fast as he could towards the Forbidden Forest. He looked around frantically; but the brunette could not be found.

"Hermione..." he whispered. "Where are you?"

He walked around, looking behind every little tree. But he couldn't find her. He slowly walked towards a weeping willow that was facing the large lake that surrounded Hogwarts. It was huge; it's branches touching the ground and breaking. He sat down, facing the Forest. Behind him was water.

"I'm such an idiot," he whispered. "I'm such an idiot."

He sat there for a few minutes, his hands on his face. He felt like crying, but Malfoys never cried. He let out a deep breath and relaxed his head on the tree.

He suddenly heard a small sob. He looked around, but couldn't see anybody. The sobs got louder, and Draco knew that the sobs belonged to Hermione. But where was she?

He got up and slowly walked to the other side of the tree. There she was, sitting on the opposite side that Draco was at. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her wand was at her side. Her face was in her hands and her shoulders shook each time she exhaled.

"Stupid Draco," she murmured. "Stupid, stupid Draco."

Draco nodded. He WAS an idiot.

"But... I love him," Hermione whispered.

Draco's eyes widened. She LOVED him?

"No," she said, getting up. Draco shrank back. "No! I HATE Draco Malfoy!"

She grabbed a rock and threw it into the water. It made a splash, and Hermione's robe got a bit wet. She screamed and then stomped her foot.

"I HATE-"

"'Mione, calm down," Draco said, rushing around the corner.

Hermione spun around to see Draco. She screamed in his face.

"What are YOU doing here?" she yelled. "Here to yell at me again?"

Draco smirked.

"I don't think it's me doing the yelling."

Hermione's face grew red. She stood up to him and soon they were nose to nose.

"I am SICK of you!" she screamed. "Sick of your jokes, your offensive names, your, your-"

Draco put his hand kn her cheek. She calmed down a bit, but her anger was still bottled up.

"No. Get your bloody hands off me," she commanded. Draco didn't move. "Accio wand."

Hermione's wand came flying to her hand. Draco intercepted it easily. He studied it for a moment, then tossed it behind him.

"DRACO!" she screamed, trying to move away.

"Hermione, please calm down," Draco said, holding her shoulder's firmly. She tried to move shake his hands off, but it didn't work.

"But-"

"Just calm down."

Draco put his hand on her cheek again, then studied her face. She was now blushing, and only a slight trace of anger was left.

"Draco..." she whispered, starting to cry.

Draco pulled her into a hug. Hermione finally lost it and started balling. Draco rubbed her back, whispering soothing words to her.

"I don't understand..."

"I know. It's alright," he whispered. He so badly wanted to kiss her. But he knew that if he did, she would never forgive him.

"Why... Why are you so mean?" she whispered.

The question stung Draco. He stood there, holding her, shaking his head.

"I... I dunno. I try not to, Granger, but it's...I guess I just am."

Hermione let out a cry.

"Do you LIKE hurting people's feelings? Do you LIKE making people cry?"

Draco shook his head.

"No... I just... I don't think before I do..."

Hermione hugged him tighter.

"No, you don't," she whispered.

Draco nodded.

"Listen... I don't mean to sound rude or make someone cry. I dont mean to upset you," he said, rubbing her neck affectionately. "I don't want to be the person I am."

Hermione looked up at him.

"Then change," she said, not breaking his gaze.

Draco shook his head.

"I can't. Your friends, Potty and Weasel, will never forgive me."

Hermione thought about this.

"They might. If you show them you've changed."

Draco blushed.

"I... I can't."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Don't bother answering," Hermione said, turning around.

"'Mione, wait."

Hermione turned.

"What."

"I'm sorry," he said, staring at her.

Hermione laughed.

"That's all?"

He reached for her and pulled her back into his arms.

"I'm sorry for being an ass. I'm sorry for calling you names. I'm sorry for being me."

Hermione looked into his eyes.

"If you weren't you, I wouldn't have fallen in love," she whispered.

Draco stared.

"Really?"

"Really."

She started to cry. Draco rocked her back in forth in his arms. He held on tightly, making sure she wouldn't slip away.

Hermione's crying soon subdued and Draco finally made up his mind.

"'Mione," he whispered, tilting her head up. She was beautiful. Her face features were perfect. Her eyes were sparkling and her lip was trembling.

"Yes...?" she whispered back uncertainly.

He slowly leaned forward, looking at her in the eyes.

"Will you hate me if I kiss-"

Hermione placed her lips on his. Draco was so surprised, his eyes were cross-eyed as she kissed him. He wasnt sure whether to kiss back or not. She pulled away. She looked down.

"Well?" she said, looking up. "Are you not going to kiss back or what?"

Draco engulfed her in his arms. He slid his right arm around her waist, while his left arm was on the back of her head. She kissed him and this time, Draco kissed back, no longer surprised.

Hermione smiled during the kiss. Maybe Draco Malfoy wasn't that bad.

He surely wasn't bad at kissing.


	13. Chapter 13

"Tell me, EVERYTHING!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione smiled, laying back down on her bed.

"How about tomorrow, Gin? I'm rather tired-"

"Hermione, pleeeeeeeeeaaaseee!"

"Alright."

Hermione sat up. She ran her hand through her hair and smirked.

"Well, I was sitting by the Weeping willow-"

"'Mione! Liar!" Ginny laughed.

"Wha? Why?"

"No one sits by a tree, doing nothing but sitting, after a boy they love insults them," Ginny whispered. "Were you crying?"

Hermione slowly nodded.

"Oh 'Mione," Ginny said, hugging her. "It's alright."

Hermione laughed.

"Ginny, I'm not crying and I know it's okay."

Ginny looked up.

"Oh."

Hermione straightened her robes.

"I... I was upset... And then he hugged me and comforted me. I felt so... So embarrassed... Crying in front of a Slytherin!"

Ginny shook her head.

"I don't think Slytherins are as bad as they seem," she murmured. "'Specially Blaise."

Hermione smirked.

"Oh. Who's in love with Blaise Zabini?" Hermione giggled.

"Hermione!" Ginny blushed. "It's not like we're dating..."

-Flashback-

"Ginny, I want to ask you something."

Ginny looked up.

"Yes, Blaise?"

"I really like you... Will you go out with me?"

Ginny squealed.

"YES!"

-End of Flashback-

Hermione giggled.

"Uh-huh..."

"Oh shut up! I bet Draco is planning on asking YOU out."

"No!"

"Yeah! Go make out with him and he'll surely be in the mood-"

"Ginny!"

"Sorry..."

Hermione smiled. Silly little Ginny.

"The thing is," she said, sadness in her voice. "If we DO end up dating, which I'm not saying we will-"

"You SAY that you won't. But you WILL."

"Ginny!"

"Alright, alright!" Ginny said, putting her hands up.

Hermione glared then continued.

"We don't want ANYone to find out. ANYONE. I trust you and you trust me."

Ginny smiled.

"Yes, I trust you more than any of my brothers."

Hermione smiled too.

"You didn't tell anyone about this... Did you?" she asked innocently.

Ginny blushed and darted her eyes back and forth.

"Well... I sort of tole Blaise..."

"You WHAT-"

"But he won't tell, I promise!"

"And how do you know that, Ginny? What if he does tell?"

"Well, then you'll have to live with the fact that you're dating Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, goodness," Hermione murmured. "Enough with that."


End file.
